


2:03AM

by paltandsepper



Series: Gentle Hands [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Slow Sex, just missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: Chanyeol missed Yixing.





	2:03AM

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably that fic that's supposed to be written a bit later on in the morning but what am i gonna do when i can't sleep at 2am ++ my sleeping pattern has been shit
> 
> anyway troye sivan made me do this
> 
> edit: pls keep on making chanxing fics, i love them a lot :(

yixing woke up from his nap after he had been to the studio to record a few songs, he smiles sleepily at the pouting face at the foot of his bed, “hey.”   
  
“you didn't tell me you got back already.” chanyeol croaks out, he just woke up too. “missed you.”   
  
“missed you too. come here.”   
  
he opens his arms for chanyeol to dive in but the latter crawls up to him and straddles his hips, kissing him with a minty breath, hands that go up to yixing's hair and massage his scalp. yixing plays with the loose hems on chanyeol's sweater before they dip past the waistband and cupping both cheeks, “wow.”   
  
chanyeol giggles, “i know, right? you told me to work on it and of course i had to so i can see your reaction.”   
  
“well i think you also liked everyone's reaction.” yixing sits up, “bet baekhyun was the most whiney about it at first.”   
  
“yeah he was but now he just likes grabbing it like there's no tomorrow.”   
  
“you better be ready starting today, there will be another pair of hands that will be touching them other than baekhyun's.” he chuckles when chanyeol squeaks at the hard squeeze he gave. “kiss me?”   
  
yixing sighs into the kiss, sweet and wet- chanyeol's getting a little impatient so he reaches between them to tweak one nipple, “slow down, yeollie.”   
  
“sorry, sorry, i just missed you.” chanyeol whimpers, his clothed cock already pressing against yixing's stomach.   
  
“don't the others take care of you too?” he whispers against chanyeol's jaw, nibbling. “you're almost vibrating.”   
  
“t-they do but... it's been a long time since i got to touch you.”   
  
with chanyeol's sweater thrown somewhere aggressively by the owner itself, yixing wrapped an arm around him and made chanyeol lie down on his back. he lets chanyeol leave a few hickies below his clavicles, he gently bites on the latter's ear in return, earning him a more impatient hand tugging down his sweatpants.   
  
“off, off.”   
  
yixing obeys and helps chanyeol with his pajamas but before he can stop himself, he looks behind him and at the clock that blinks at him with green lights, 5:17AM.   
  
“i can't fuck you now, we'll be called for breakfast in less than thirty minutes.”   
  
“i thought about that so...” yixing gapes when chanyeol led his fingers to his slick hole.   
  
“you really planned this?”   
  
chanyeol nods, blushing furiously, “just get on with it.”   
  
yixing tried to be gentle at first but chanyeol kept on pushing his foot on yixing's lower back, pleading eyes and pouting lips, he gave a firm thrust and shook his head. he wants this to last a little bit more. he took his time kissing chanyeol everywhere his mouth could reach, kept his slow pace even if chanyeol kept squirming under him.   
  
he whispers compliments, bites wherever he knows chanyeol will react to, hand between them to make chanyeol a bit louder. chanyeol comes with a gasp of yixing's name, fingers digging on his shoulders.   
  
and just in time, yixing releases in the condom when junmyeon's voice can be heard from the other room. chanyeol doesn't let him get up though, tackling him with his long and strong limbs, muttering, “let's cuddle for a little while.”   
  
yixing opens his mouth to tell chanyeol that they can cuddle after breakfast but then the door opens, he stares back at junmyeon whose eyes traveled from their tangled legs, sweaty bodies, and yixing's face.    
  
“okay, 5 minutes then go downstairs.” the door closes with a click.   
  
chanyeol sighs, head tucked under yixing's chin, “i love junmyeon.”   
  
“me too,” yixing chuckles before throwing the blanket on top of them. “now, tell me about your new obsession over stars.”

**Author's Note:**

> one last drabble for this series that will be posted on chanyeol's birthday  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
